warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thunder and Shadow
|align=center|width=50%}} Do you think this will be about SkyClan? Snowstripe "StarClan is watching us all!" 19:32, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Hopefully Terra the MudWing Princess (talk) 02:55, October 14, 2015 (UTC) It's all but confirmed. Vicky said they would appear in this arc, and this book was formerly called The Lost Clan. What else could it be about? Jaysnow (talk) 22:15, January 19, 2016 (UTC) I Hope ShadowClan won't fall into too much turmoil. Agh I'm scared ;-; --Rainheart12 (talk) 03:46, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Do you think it is Violetkit and Twigkit on the cover of this book??Slushclaw (talk) 22:37, April 10, 2016 (UTC) No speculations are allowed to be left on this page....set up a blog for that. Jaysnow (talk) 22:43, April 10, 2016 (UTC) What is "What had happened to Spiderleg will be revealed in this book." supposed to mean? I am honestly so confused. Drakizora☯ 20:57, June 22, 2016 (UTC) I have a question. Why is Thunder and shadow not the book after Apprentice's Quest? --Speckledclaw (talk) 17:03, December 13, 2016 (UTC)Speckledclaw It is, Speckledclaw. Someone has been removing it for no reason? Purplee03 (talk) 03:20, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Allegiances We're allowed to add them if an iBooks sample is released, right? I've seen it done several times before, but just checking. Jaysnow (talk) 19:50, June 30, 2016 (UTC) ? Jaysnow (talk) 19:24, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Are we? Jaysnow (talk) 06:16, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Chill. It's barely been a week since you left this message, and people have been busy. And my internet's hit or miss right now. Anyways, if the sample is released, then yes. If not, then no. Remember, it must come from an official source (amazon preview, iBooks preview, HC preview, ect), not someone's posts on that theory-ridden "official forum". I'm "chill", though....and okay. I was just checking. Jaysnow (talk) 14:35, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Oh no..........NOT ANOTHER HEAVYSTEP PLEASE NO WH BEETLEWHSKERE WHY!!! XD CloudHeart100 (talk) 12:08, August 22, 2016 (UTC)CloudHeart100 Cover Cats I bet the cats on the cover are Violetpaw and Twigpaw... Their discriptions match the cats on the cover perfectly-- Breezy1235 14:35, September 11, 2016 (UTC)breezy1235 Misspelled Word There is a misspelled word on page 56 of the book. It says Jayfeather's 'eats' were pricked toward Alderpaw, instead of 'ears'. Should that go in the books trivia? ~Patchfeather~ 15:13, September 13, 2016 (UTC) For just a spelling error it might be better to only add it to Mistakes in the Warriors Series Oh, okay. I looked at that and it's already mentioned. Nevermind. ~Patchfeather~ 17:29, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Shorten the Summary? It may be a detailed plot summary, but it's way too detailed, it seems go be. Should we really be mentioning that "wind rustled the leaves" or other details like that. It's a plot series, not a re-write. Purplee03 (talk) 01:16, October 25, 2016 (UTC) It's fine. Jaysnow (talk) 01:29, October 25, 2016 (UTC) It's called a "detailed plot summary" for a reason, and it's more than acceptable how it is. It will not be rewritten, just because you happen to think it's too detailed. The more detailed an article is, the better off it will be. There are many people who don't have access to the newer books, and the detail that we have in the plot summary allows them to see what happens in the book; they might not be able to otherwise. There is never such a thing as "too detailed" on this wiki. why do we not add "preceded by" or "followed by"??? It is quite obvious the previous book in the series is The Apprentice's Quest and is preceded by Shattered Sky. I don't see why the option to add to that is even there if it always get deleted wen we do. Fashionista101 (talk) 16:25, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Fashionista101 :We don't add it because we don't know where Hawkwing's Journey fits into all of this. It's currently under discussion in Project Books. While the templates to say "N/A", it's not an option to add it, and we purposefully haven't added it. I'm pretty sure for Shattered Sky that Darkest Night is followed by it. It isn't exactly brain science. :It doesn't matter. Neither of those are released yet, and so we're no adding anything. Who's to say when Tigerheart's Shadow takes place? We don't assume anything here, no matter how obvious it may seem. Tigerheart's Shadow takes place during OOTS. Did you read what it's about?? Tigerheart's Shadow doesn't take place then. He doesn't leave his clan during OOTS. ErmineGlow (talk) 16:40, March 11, 2017 (UTC) He actually does....but that's still not what the summary is getting at since it clearly says he leaves during the AVOS time slot.